


Bonds

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brotherhood, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Hobbies, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Relationship, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds

Clint is the first Avenger Steve bonds with despite knowing him last.  
There is something soothing about the archer's presence.  
Clint welcomes Steve with open arms.  
He introduces Steve to the new world differently.  
Starts with the places Steve had a personal connection to, like Brooklyn.  
He takes Steve to old places that are still intact since the 40s.  
Steve is glad.   
He discovers Clint has a knack of painting.  
Clint and him go to different places every Sunday to draw and paint.  
Clint also takes him to visit Peggy and to the Smithsonian exhibit.  
He tells Steve that the only way for him to move on is to face the past.  
Clint is the first person who he tells about Bucky and their friendship.  
Steve starts to care about Clint as more than a friend.  
He realizes this when SHIELD is falling.  
But he doesn't get to tell him as he is searching for Bucky.  
One day Clint calls him and tells him to come to the address he is giving.  
Steve goes and sees Bucky there with Clint.  
Clint explains that he found Bucky at a Hydra facility Clint was shutting down.  
Bucky followed him and Clint helped him recover  
Steve feels his love grow more.  
He kisses Clint and feels him kiss back.  
Steve is happy as for once everything is right in the world.


End file.
